


Battle Worn Nations

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [119]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior was not a man but a woman pretending to be a man and that was unexpected. And Derek suddenly understands why the wolf beneath his skin was so drawn to the supposed future king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Worn Nations

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Virulent-Virtuoso asked for an AU with female Stiles Stilinski with Derek in it as well as a mention of Talia and Laura as well as Peter and Deucalion, she however didn’t give me much else but that and the wish for me to use the following words; mate, gauze, extinguished, infection, camp, races. And that’s all she gave me folks. I just couldn’t get my brain working so it’s stupidly short and frankly dull as well as I am at the moment. This is unimaginably stupid I know.

The war between the two races had trailed on for over fifty-years, neither side able to ever claim victory or admit defeat. Blood had been spilled and lives lost entire families and packs extinguished in bloody battle for superiority that was as allusive as the key for peace ever was. The prospect of peace was never envisioned achievable unless one side was brought down to their knees, forced to surrender and doomed to a life of obedience, no one thought that an end to the bloodshed could ever be achieved unless one side was to be ruled by the victor.

  
It was not until yet another human King and his kin were brought down like weeds in a garden that the prospect of possible peace talks began to whisper within the minds of the humans, desperation driving them into trying to achieve an end to the slaughter by a treaty but not everyone was willing to draw an end to the war with words and a signed agreement.

  
The human camp lay silent and still not far enough to drown out the sounds of the battle that continued on even through the cold autumn night, to the werewolf moving through the camp the sounds of the continues battle was as loud and clear as if he was still there amongst his own kind battling against the humans who thought so highly of themselves and their weapons and trickeries and so little of the werewolves who thought so very little of the humans who in many of their minds had no honor.

  
Derek Hale son of Alpha Talia Hale moved silently amongst the shadows taking his time unafraid of being detected, he was determined as he ventured deeper into the camp of his enemy not willing to fail his mother and Alpha. The wolf in him was hungry for blood to taste the life leave the men and women taking refuge within the camp, but he did not give in to the wilder side of his wolf there was no time to waste on the slaughter of those who sought rest and aide to their wounds or to just die in the muddied field but instead of sickbeds set-up by the healers. The stench of infection and death was all powerful in the silent camp, proving the already known frailty of humans to him.

  
Derek had been sent to find the grandson of the soon to be late King, the one king under which all men had gathered as one kingdom fell after another. Derek moved stealthily onwards a growl silencing any of those tamed beasts that were descendants of the wolves that walked freely through both the lands of men and werewolves, catching a whiff of the young prince who’s peculiar scent had driven the werewolf to distraction a passing moon ago when he’d had his first chance to kill the son of the future king who’d rallied men of cowards to stand with suddenly brave hearts beneath his and his young sons banners; Derek had been so close to killing the one thing everyone believed would break the strength and will of the Warrior Prince who would soon become the King the humans had been praying for, Prince John Stilinski son of King Henry Stilinski who was widely known as the weak King, just a whiff of the boy who was called amongst his people Stiles or the Good and Brave Prince had been enough to cause Derek to waste a perfect kill long enough for the future king to come to his son’s rescue.

  
His hesitation had brought shame on his family and pack. Derek could not fail again.

  
The scent of a the monthly bleed made him pause at the tent where the young royal was hiding, it was enough to cause him to pause and take stock of his surroundings, Derek expected to find two heartbeats within the tent but found only one and it was familiar in its quickness Derek could only assume the young royal had spent the evening with one of the many whores that were known to work these camps and for some reason the idea that the young man dipping his cock inside some filthy whore made him want to dip his own claws in both the whore and the prince.

  
Derek carefully sliced the side of the tent open before slipping inside it, the scent of those horrible smelly things humans insisted to burn to hide what they thought unpleasant smells tickled his nose while the stench of the ointments and potions the human healers created to battle against the infections and illnesses that seemed to spread through the camps like a wild-fire, the scent of blood and especially the monthly bleed made however Derek’s mouth of water as did the odd scent of the young prince who’d had a chance to wipe out the elders and children of werewolves who had been left to defend themselves against any humans that could find them before they were able to head across the border to safety but instead the prince had shared his own rations and blankets with them before sending them off with one of his own horses and carts to help carry the old and young, such a display of weakness had made the prince a laughing stock amongst Derek’s pack and as well as others.

  
Derek comes to a stop when he sees the young male who for that moment stood with his back turned to Derek while unwrapping the gauzes from his torso, there were a great may a thing about the future King’s son that baffled the werewolf one of which was that fact that the young prince was not injured enough to warrant such a wrapping, the werewolf took in the details of the much lither frame that was covered with the pales of skins Derek had ever seen the skin was as pale as the winter moon but dotted with dark little marks like the black pears his mother had loved or the drops of ink his sister dropped at each attempt at bettering her penmanship; these dark constellations against that pale skin that seemed perfectly hairless made his fingers itch to touch and trace. The young royal wore his hair so short that the delicate shape of his skull could be seen, there was something almost feminine about the young man who’d been born on a battlefield on a cold April morning as the sun rose from behind the hills, Derek had been younger and heard his father and mother curse the birth of said boy-child saying a daughter would’ve been better for their cause.

  
As the gauzes drop Derek’s eyes travel down to the ample globes that are as fair as the rest of the skin he’s seen this far, but his eyes halt as he sees a flow of fresh blood between the white thighs, there’s a soft curse while slender hands travel down to inspect the bleed, and as the young prince moves spreading his thighs just a little and angling his body Derek knows that there had been a secret kept by the Stilinski court.

  
He’s closing the distance between him and the not so male heir to the throne before the young woman even realizes that she is no longer alone, he clamps his hand over her mouth and nose, rapping one arm around her body trapping her arms so very easily now that she is unarmed and alone, the beast beneath his skin delights in the closeness of their bodies displeased only by the amount of clothes between them; it’s difficult for Derek to concentrate on not accidentally suffocating the life out of this enticing female who’d made a fool of Derek more than once. The wolf in him devours the scent of the female in his arms and Derek can’t help the way his body reacts and if his wolf had its way then they’d finally have a mate.

  
Yes, mate, the wolf purrs beneath his skin and Derek shakes his head as he fights to stop the desires of the wolf from causing their pack and Alpha further shame, although humans thought them to be nothing but beasts there were still traditions to uphold when it came to taking a mate and so he couldn’t just take her there like some animal.

  
As the beauty goes slack in his arms Derek moves her to her makeshift bed and he takes the chance to look at the young lady which proves to be a mistake as seeing the beautiful face of the young lady does nothing to stop the desire in him to lay with her, to feel her warmth around him to feel it coax his knot and then the sweet release he’d only heard about for unlike his uncle Derek did not spread his seed around.

  
Derek binds her hands and legs with the strips of leather and bound her mouth so she could not scream, he then wrapped her up in a couple of her furs to hide her nakedness and keep her warm as he took her away from the humans.

  
He avoids the battlefield by several miles as he runs to his mother and sister, he fears a stray arrow or another were would come to do harm to what will be his; and she would be his for his mother had promised him anything his heart desired if he brought the young royal unharmed to her. Derek couldn’t wait to see the reaction of his mother and sister when they’d see that the future King had not a son but a daughter, he couldn’t wait to have his uncle know that the young warrior that had outmaneuvered Peter and the men under him as well as Deucalion’s Demon Wolves was in fact a woman and not a man; both werewolves had spoken of the human females as weaklings that could do nothing but stand behind their husbands in silent misery, this would prove them both wrong and Derek could not wait to see that moment playout.


End file.
